Need for Change
by Lawliet Kazuma
Summary: Before Alice came to Wonderland, the men's nights were usually spent allowing passions and desires for each other to break through. Elliot has spent every night he can remember with Blood. What if he wants a change?


_Before Alice Liddel came to Wonderland, everyone went along with their lives per usual. Nothing was different in the daytime, but when night came, that when desires and passion overrode the usually ferocious citizens of Wonderland. Their secrets were hidden well; they didn't know about each other's indulgences, they usually only stuck to one partner. But that wasn't always the case. _

For as long as Elliot March could remember, his lover had been Blood Dupre, his boss. They spent the night changes together, mostly lusting after one another, but lately Elliot hadn't been feeling the same passion he usually felt for the black-haired madman. Something felt different between them, as if it was forced, but not by Blood, but by Elliot himself. When he was lying in bed next to his sleeping counterpart, he didn't feel as peaceful, and instead felt quite restless. It confused him; he still loved the man, but something felt off about their relationship.

The strange emotions were driving Elliot insane. He waited until he was absolutely sure that Blood was asleep and then carefully climbed from the bed. It was time for a change. He wasn't sure what kind of change, but he knew he definitely needed one. After dressing in his clothes, he slipped from the bedroom silently. His long ears twitched at every slight noise, his mind frightened of the probability that Blood would wake up and catch him sneaking out. They weren't supposed to go anywhere at night, but it was a dire emergency.

Elliot let out a large sigh of relief as he walked out of the mansion's gates in one piece with nobody noticing his absence. Quietly, he fixed his scarf and then started to walk. He hadn't even thought about taking his gun with him; it was rumored that nobody ever went out at night, so he didn't think to worry about it.

He walked silently for a while, staring at his feet with his shoulders hunched, until he ran into something and stumbled back. Elliot reached up and rubbed his forehead before he looked up to see what he had run into. His ears twitched and he glared. "You," he growled at the White Rabbit, who was fixing his glasses. He didn't seem too threatening, and in all honestly, Elliot had to admit that he seemed pretty pitiful, like he had been crying…

Slowly, he dropped his guard and approached the rabbit. "What's wrong?" he questioned quietly, looking into the man's deep scarlet eyes.

Peter placed his glasses back on his face, pushing them up his nose. "N-nothing. I was just feeling a tad lonely, that is all," he said meekly, not like his annoying self.

It may have just been the desire for change in his heart, but Elliot went for it anyways. "Well, if you're lonely, I'm not doing anything. We could go somewhere safe and relax until the time period changes," he offered.

The White Rabbit looked up at him, surprise on his flawless features. "R-really?" he stammered. When Elliot nodded and extended his hand, the rabbit accepted the gesture and quietly placed his hand in the hare's, braiding their slender fingers together. Elliot gave a small smile at the feeling that he felt from Peter's hand in his own, and he knew at that moment that Peter was going to be the one to cure Elliot's desire for something—or someone—new.

The couple walked through the dark forest, smiling at each other as they talked of their reasons for being outside. It surprised Elliot that Peter went walking every time the time the time period changed, since he had nothing better to do.

At first, Elliot had been a little reluctant to tell Peter of his predicament, but finally came out. Peter didn't seem the least bit shocked as Elliot explained his relationship with Blood; it was as if he had expected it. When the March Hare finished, Peter spoke up. "Elliot, maybe you need a change of partners. Try being with someone else," he advised.

"What do you…?" His words ceased as a pair of carrot-tasting lips were pressed against his own mouth. He could have collapsed at that moment; the wave of completion that flooded over him felt that terrific. Elliot now understood what that nagging want had been: the need for the touch of someone new, the need for someone like him. At least he knew that Peter wouldn't treat him like dirt the next time change and then expect him to be okay with it and sleep with him like Blood did.

They stayed like that for a while; Peter's arms were around Elliot's neck while the hare's own arms rested around his waist carefully, each of them not even thinking to move their lips. It was perfect already. Elliot was the first to pull away for a breath. Peter's cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly, showing that he had been holding back the need to breathe for Elliot. The hare gave him a small smile of gratitude and allowed Peter to breathe.

But before he could do anything else, the time period changed and suddenly the sun was shining down on the pair. Their smiles faded and they each sighed. "I best be getting back to the mansion," Elliot mumbled reluctantly, his ears drooping with disappointment.

"And I bet the Vivaldi is looking for me," Peter said quietly, but then he perked up a little. "When night comes again, can you meet me here? Maybe we'll have more time next time," he said hopefully. Elliot smiled faintly and kissed his cheek before stepping away from Peter and turning away, sprinting back to the mansion.

Blood was already awake when Elliot returned and he scowled at the hare. "Where have you been?" he scolded, glaring down at the man. "You aren't supposed to leave the mansion."

Elliot shrugged. "I need some time away from here. I'm sorry," he said simply, but he didn't really mean it. He couldn't wait to see Peter the next night.


End file.
